Post Impact
| language = English Spanish | budget = $3,200,000 (estimated) }} Post Impact is a 2004 disaster film, written and directed by Christoph Schrewe and stars Dean Cain, Joanna Taylor, Nigel Bennett, and Hanns Zischler. Synopsis It centers on the story of Captain Tom Parker, who is forced to leave his family behind during a massive impact event.Apokalypse Eis - Der Tag, an dem die Welt erfriert‎ Plot The film starts on October 18, 2012. During a party at the American Embassy in Berlin, the ambassador is informed that satellites have detected an asteroid, designated Bay-Leder 7, which is headed towards Earth. It is large enough to cause mass-extinction and the impact is only hours away. However, the Germans developed an experimental satellite weapon called Solstar-2, which is deployed against the asteroid with moderate success: although the microwave beam cut Bay-Leder 7 in two, the smaller part impacts in West Russia. The head of security, Captain Tom Parker picks up his wife and daughter to evacuate by plane. However, his superior, Colonel Preston Waters, forces Parker at gunpoint to leave them behind, the two watching helplessly as the plane took off. A series of news reports is shown depicting the aftereffects of the impact. Several years later, the situation of humanity is grim. Due to the debris thrown into the atmosphere by the impact, all of Europe had to be evacuated to Africa, where a new ruling body called United Northern States has been established. The cold also caused oil prices to skyrocket, enabling the Middle East to establish a firm grip on the world economy. One of the UNS technicians discovers that Solstar-2 is still active. The satellite can only be controlled from the command center below the Reichstag. However, Berlin is in the middle of the "death zone", areas which became nearly uninhabitable because of the cold. A plane was sent to investigate, but on the journey it suddenly heated up and exploded. Everything pointed to Solstar-2 as the source of the attack. USN President Miranda Harrison recruits Parker to lead an expedition — including ex–SAS Sarah Henley and Anna Starndorf — to Berlin in order to find out who controls the satellite and destroy it if possible. Although Parker is initially reluctant to participate in the mission because it is led by Waters, he eventually accepts, secretly hoping that his family is somehow alive. Their initial flight into the death zone goes well, but Solstar-2 zeroes in onto their position above France and destroys the plane, although the team manages to parachute out with two APCs. During their journey, they lose several men to marauders and one APC to an ice geyser. When they finally reach Berlin, they find that the city is buried in several meter–thick snow. Shortly afterwards, they came under attack from armed survivors. They find out that about 600 people have survived, hiding in the old subway tunnels and supplied by the "Distributors", who attacked the team earlier. They mention that a blind man they call "the Professor" is hiding below the Reichtag and frequently supplies them with food. They discover that the Professor's quarters is actually a verdant greenhouse and that he is no other than Dr. Gregor Starndorf, Anna's father. He explains that he and his chief engineer Klaus Hintze were the designers of Solstar-2. It was originally designed as a new power source to lessen the dependency on fossil fuel, but due to military funding, it became a weapon. He ordered Hintze to reactivate the satellite as he designed a method to extend its area of effect and stop the permanent winter. He is alarmed to hear Hintze is exploiting it as a weapon, but before he can investigate, the Distributors return and a sniper kills him. Enraged, the four controls Hintze, who is powering up the satellite to destroy Tangier, the headquarters of the USN, as a revenge for having been left behind. Sarah shoots him and Col. Waters sends Parker to find a local girl who has wandered into the complex with Parker's dog. Waters, who apologizes for forcing Parker to leave his family, plans to let him search for them as well. While he is away, Sarah unexpectedly kills Waters and orders Anna to re-target Solstar-2 to the Middle East. Parker, despite being wounded, fights her, but nearly loses before Anna kills her. Anna aims the satellite to Europe and executes her father's program, causing Solstar-2 to use up its last energy reserves to release a massive microwave torrent which begins warming the weather. Parker, with Anna and the girl, finds his house... and his wife's final message next to her and his daughter, both frozen to death. Back outside, they witness the thick, permanent cloud cover over Germany dissipate, revealing the Sun once again. Cast *Dean Cain as Captain Tom Parker *Joanna Taylor as Sarah Henley *Bettina Zimmermann as Anna Starndorf *Nigel Bennett as Colonel Preston Waters *John Keogh as Klaus Hintze *Cheyenne Rushing as Sandra Parker *Hanns Zischler as Dr. Gregor Starndorf *Dulcie Smart as President Miranda Harrisson *Adrienne McQueen as Sheila Azeal *Mike Carr as Captain Michaels References External links * Category:2004 films Category:American disaster films Category:English-language films Category:German-language films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:2000s action films Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:American science fiction action films it:Post Impact - La sfida del giorno dopo ru:После апокалипсиса